School of Stars
by Leia Quagmire
Summary: An assortment of Star Wars characters in High School and Middle School. Leia, Luke, Han, Rey, Finn, Poe, and more are in school, while other characters like Padme, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are parents and teachers.
1. Skywalker Twins

_**Skywalker Twins**_

It was the first day of eighth grade. Leia made sure she got Luke up earlier than normal. She wanted him to have a good chance to look nice, and he took it.

Luke didn't follow the description of a typical middle school basketball boy. He always smelled nice, wore nice clothes to school, used lots of manners, and overall acted kind and considerate.

Leia didn't follow the description of a typical cheer squad team captain. She was selfless and didn't worry about being the coolest, or the prettiest, or the smartest. She just went out to do what she loved and didn't get caught in the drama.

The twins were very tight friends with Sophomore, Han Solo, and the three had outfits planned out. The only reason this worked was because over the summer, the middle school building burnt down and the middle schoolers were staying with the high schoolers.

They had gotten shirts for the local summer festival. Every year they would go together and Luke would get lost. This year though, they planned it out. They wore these outfits. Luke would never get lost again.

"Twins! Breakfast is hot and ready to be scarfed down!" The Twins' father, Anakin Skywalker, yelled upstairs.

"Coming!" They accidentally called down in unison. They were always talking at the same time.

Both kids scampered downstairs to find three stacks of chocolate chunk pancakes sitting on the counter. Before long the door opened and Han barged in the kitchen.

"I'm home! What's for breakfast this mornin' Dad?" Han asked. He called Anakin, Dad all the time. He also thought of the Skywalker household as his own too. Living in a foster home was rough for Han. There were twelve other kids, all under the age of sixteen. This made Han the oldest and the easiest to slip away. His foster parents didn't care anyway. The were good friends of Padmé's.

"Choco Chunk Pancakes," Leia answered calmly. She was used to Han just barging in.

"Yum! How much time do we have? I want to get to school on time. Gotta make a good enough impression on the teachers. That way I'm not in trouble on the first day." Han said.

"Wow! Are we working on good morals this year Han?" Padmé walked in the room and greeted her honorary son.

"You three should get moving, don't want to be late!" Anakin told them later, hinting at Han's earlier statement.

The trio got in Han's car. He had only had it one week and it already had a nickname, The Millennium Falcon! Luke and Leia slid in the back, not wanting to start an argument, while Han got in the driver's side.

This year the middle school and the high school buildings would be combined. Over the summer, the middle school burnt down and a new school won't be ready until the next year.

"Look! It's Finn and Poe! With some girl?" Luke saw their adoptive cousins when they pulled into the parking lot. Han parked the car and the Twins scampered out of the car. They ran over to Finn and Poe.

"Lei Lei, Lucky! Meet Rey! Rey is our new sister from Great Britain. We just got back from picking her up last night. How are you?" Finn explained everything.

"Cool! Hi Rey. I'm Leia and this moron is Luke," She introduced herself and Luke. Luke lightly punched her for saying that.

Rey giggled, "Nice to meet you, Luke and Leia. What grade are you two in?" She said in her British accent. Leia found her accent sophisticated.

"We're both in 8th grade. Han over here is a sophomore though." Luke explained.

"Cool! I'm in 8th grade too! Are you all siblings? You came in the same car together, but you look different." Rey asked, being curious.

"No. These two are not my siblings. I do have eleven other foster siblings though." Han said.

"What about you two then?" Rey asked, pointing to Luke and Leia.

"We're twins." They said, of course, at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed before a "jinx" war ensued.

"Uh oh," Poe said, "we might be here awhile."

"They can go on for hours. We think they should go for the world record." Finn told her.

"13 hours and 43 minutes." Han, Finn, and Poe said. They had memorized that ever since the great war of 4th grade. The jinx war had gone on for 7 hours before Luke gave out. The only time either twin said something in the same room as the other twin was when they said, "Jinx!" at the same time.

Suddenly Leia stormed off. Luke just walked in the other direction. He sighed angrily.

"Rey, come with me to get Leia." Han quickly told the new girl before running off in Leia's direction. Rey quickly followed, caring deeply for her new friend.

* * *

_A/N~~~~ Thank you all for reading my story. By the guidance of a review from **TheWafflord **I will be adding some fluff. But, as you might have suspected, it will not be the type of fluff you are expecting. Several people will be after Leia's love. Some come from the most unusual ships or ships that have never been possible. This story is also on Quotev under the same name._


	2. Rey

_**Rey's POV**_

I walked into the girl's bathroom. I could see Leia standing in the mirror. I snuck back before I exploded. I, unfortunately, couldn't tell anyone what I was feeling.

Leia was gorgeous! My heart leaped every time I saw her. I fell in love her like you fall asleep, slowly at first then all at once. I was sooo Helpless! I just quoted two of my favorite things; YA novels and Broadway musicals.

To tell the truth, I'm lesbian. The thing is, the only person who knows is my best friend from the orphanage, Bee-Bee. And the only she knows is because she's lesbian too. We once secretly dated. Bee-Bee's out to the public though. I'm not.

I walked back in the bathroom and confronted her.

"Hey, Leia. Do you want to come out and talk with Han and me? Han sent me in here to get you so we could talk." I asked her.

"Sure," She lashed out, "I mean, sounds nice. Sorry, I'm pretty mad right now. Luke and I got in an argument after the whole 'Jinx' thing. It frequently happens and neither of us wants it to happen during the school day when we're around our friends. Both of us would be humiliated for it forever!"

"Hey, it'll be okay. I don't know you personally but I know that you can be above what anyone else says." I comforted her. It was like a dream coming true, being this close to my crush.


End file.
